rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Neopolitan
Neopolitan,Monty's Facebook also known as '''Neo, is a character in the world of RWBY, and an associate of Roman Torchwick. Appearance Neo, themed after neapolitan ice cream, has the appropriate trio of colors in her hair and on her outfit. Her hair is half pink and half brown, with white streaks in the pink half. Her eyes are first shown to be brown, but later her left eye changes into a light, pale pink. It is unknown if this is due to her Semblance, or an inconsistency in the animation. She wears a white jacket with a pink interior and brown pants. Under her jacket is a black corset, curved in the middle of the bottom, exposing her sides. She also wears a multitude of necklaces, which hang haphazardly around her neck. Personality She appears to exhibit a stern, businesslike mien at the White Fang meeting. However, when intervening to help Roman, she wears a self-assured smile and politely bows to Team RWBY, showing some confidence in battle, and possibly courtesy towards her enemies. Neopolitian's confidence was also seen in her fight with Yang, smiling throughout the entire fight, and seemingly mocking her as well. Powers and Abilities Although she has yet to been seen in extended combat, Neo seems to be capable of using her umbrella for defense, demonstrated by her blocking an incoming blast from Yang Xiao Long's Ember Celica. She also seems capable of some form of illusionism, which she used to help Roman escape from Team RWBY, by making it appear as though they both remained on the ground, thus allowing them to board a Bullhead as Yang shattered the illusion. The nature of this illusion is unknown, although visually it resembles a sheet of glass or ice that showed an image of her and Roman. It is speculated this illusionism is Neo's Semblance in action. While it is not confirmed what her weapon may be, or if she even wields one, her umbrella appears to have a gun barrel in its center, in addition to the aforementioned durability, implying she may wield it in combat if necessary. In No Brakes, Neo was seen to be a highly skilled combatant, being able to stand toe to toe with Yang, if not, better. She made use of her umbrella's parasol in parrying Yang, using it to catch her susceptible to open blows, and was able to beat her. Trivia *From the 8th to the 11th of July 2014, Monty hinted at Neo's Neapolitan ice cream theme by tweeting pictures of Neapolitan ice cream, long before the character's first appearance.Monty's TwitterMonty's TwitterMonty's Twitter *''Neo-'' (νεο-) is also a Greek prefix, meaning "new." In English, neo- is also used as a prefix to denote something that is contemporary, recent, modern, or new. The word Neopolitan itself derives from the Greek Neápolis (Νεάπολις), meaning "new city." *Monty stated during the August 21st RoosterTeeth livestream that Neo's design is partially based on a genderbend cosplay of Torchwick made by one of his friends.RWBY Livestream * Neo, according to a photo Monty posted on his Facebook, is the shortest person of all characters in RWBY. References Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Antagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Supporting Characters